fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia i Krew: Rozdział X
W pułapce ''- dziesiąty rozdział serii Magia i Krew, poprzedzony rozdziałem dziewiątym. Część I - Matsu się rozkręcił, czujecie to? - spytał się Rex reszty swoich kompanów, biorąc gryza kanapki z szynką. - Nom. W sumie, albo Filemon zwieje z pola walki, albo będziemy go zeskrobywać. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Viridi, po czym dojadła swoją kanapkę. - ''Śmieszne. - powiedział Xandred. - Rex, jaką mamy pewność, że nie wlecimy prosto w paszczę lwa? Że Cheo nie współpracuje z elitą Rady i nie będzie chciała nas wkopać? - spytał się Luke. - Czekaj, policzę, daj mi chwilę - odpowiedział Rex, po czym zaczął siedzieć zamyślony i wgapiony w trawę. Lekko falowała na wietrze. - Jasne. Właściwie, co robimy z tą babuszką? Korosareru? - zaciekawił się Luke. - A można, jak najbardziej. Jeszcze jak - odpowiedział mu Peter, bawiąc się w tworzenie szronu. - Ehm, a więc, mamy dokładnie dwadzieścia szans na to, że nie będziemy w pułapce. - powiedział Inuictus spokojnie. - Dwadzieścia czego? - zaciekawił się Luke. - Tysięcznych procenta szansy - dodał Rex. - De puta madre, no nieźle - odpowiedział mu Adrian. Nieźle to się zrobiło na polu walki. Filemon postanowił zaatakować Sharpa wszystkim, co tylko miał. Przygotował kilka złudzeń samego siebie i ruszył wszystkimi na Matsu. Ten stał bezczynnie w miejscu - chciał bowiem sprawdzić się w konfrontacji z nimi. Klony Sarotha jednak nie atakowały bezpośrednio, lecz stale teleportowały się w coraz to różniejsze miejsca, czekając na okazję do ataku. Sharp jednak nie był taki cierpliwy, stworzył więc skromną eksplozję piasku, który zmiótł je z powierzchni ziemi wraz z ziemią; prawdziwy Filemon zaś przetrwał tylko dzięki temu, że teleportował się na głowę Matsu - tam bowiem eksplozja nie sięgała, gdyby tak było, Sharp wysadziłby samego siebie. Stanie na głowie potężnego maga władającego dwoma żywiołami okazało się być jednak tragicznym pomysłem, gdyż Sharp zwyczajnie chwycił go za nogę i zaczął obijać nim teren, a każde uderzenie powodowało świetlisty rozbłysk w jego miejscu, po którym miejsce uderzenia zapadało się. Saroth o mało nie zemdlał, lecz gdy tylko Matsu zapędził się w swojej sile i cisnął nim na kilkanaście metrów w górę, mag obserwacji wykorzystał to i na chwilę zawisnął w powietrzu. Chciał obserwować działania Sharpa. Ten jednak z niesamowitą prędkością, którą dawała mu magia światła przeniósł się za jego plecy i zwyczajnie w nie uderzył, co sprowadziło Filemona z powrotem ryjem na glebę. Sharp, widząc że Filemon jeszcze się trzyma, postanowił kontynuować. Nie chciał, by ten zebrał choć trochę sił na teleportacje i ucieczkę. Zaczął strzelać w niego pociskami łączącymi światło i piasek - były twarde i mocne, acz nie szło na nie bezpośrednio patrzeć. Saroth jednak mógł - jego wyjechane od częstego jarania marihuanen ''oczy potrafiły ścierpieć wszystko. Był jednak już zbyt wykończony, by porządnie uniknąć ataku. Jeden z pocisków ugodził go w nogę, łamiąc wszystkie będące tam kości. Matsu zszedł na ziemię i przytrzymał swojego oponenta butem tak, by ten nie wstał, po czym po prostu kopnął go w twarz, doprowadzając go do omdlenia. - W ten sposób nigdzie mi nie uciekniesz. - powiedział spokojnie, po czym wziął Filemona na swoje barki by przenieść go do jakiegoś sądu, więzienia... czy coś. Niespodziewanie jednak, jego ciało zmieniło się w odłamki szkła. - Kurwa, klon. Kiedy on to zrobił..? - Matsu nie ukrywał swojej irytacji, dezaktywował jednak swoją formę dwóch żywiołów. Pobiegł do reszty swojej drużyny, by poinformować ich, co się właściwie stało. Viridi szła na przedzie stawki i to ona zdemolowała bramę wejściową do gospodarstwa. W środku nie zastali nikogo, postanowili więc przeszukać budynki, poczynając od tych użytkowych. W oborze nie było nikogo, w chlewie jednak czekała na nich niemiła niespodzianka. Była to Cheo ze swoim wnukiem, a także jednym z magów klasy "K", Yelovem Trepuszem. Asystowała im czwórka magów z elity Rady Magii. Gdy tylko Dragoni weszli do środka, wrota same zatrzasnęły się i zrobiło się jasno. Dopiero wtedy zauważyli ilość swoich przeciwników. Chlew zmienił się w magiczne pole, na którym miał stoczyć się finalny bój. To tu czekała na Dragonów śmierć. Kiba poznała wśród magów z elity Rady maga iluzji, Mirka, maga powietrza Winiego oraz czarodziejkę władającą, podobnie jak ona, światłem, zwaną Airis. Czwartego z elity nie mogła poznać, był to jednak rosły mężczyzna. Przewyższał on resztę swoich pobratymców. Viridi szybko podzieliła się spostrzeżeniem z resztą, by wiedzieli, czego mają się spodziewać. - Więc jesteście, moi mili... - powiedziała Cheo, patrząc na lekko przestraszonych Dragonów, z których jedynie Adrian i Luke stali niewzruszeni. - Miło będzie patrzeć teraz na waszą śmierć. Po co wchodziliście mi w drogę? - Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, byś zabiła naszych przyjaciół. Chcesz walki? Dostaniesz walkę! - krzyknął Adrian, po czym wyjął ze swojej kieszeni bandanę, którą przewiązał sobie na czole. Był gotów do dania z siebie wszystkiego. Zawtórował temu Luke. Xandred i Peter spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Rozumieli, że jako magowie lodu nie mają wyraźnej przewagi nad kimkolwiek z tej czwórki, chyba, że jeden z nich jest ognia. Postanowili więc sprawdzić się i zaatakować jego. Chloe i Rex mieli zamiar sprawdzić się w walce z Mirkiem, zwłaszcza Inuictus, ciekawy swojej własnej siły i zdolności w korzystaniu z podobnej magii. Viridi mogłaby przypaść Airis, jednakże problemem okazało się istnienie Aridu Sarotha oraz Yelova Trepusza. Postanowili więc działać na zwłokę i liczyć na pojawienie się Matsu; nie mogli jednak wystrzelić racy w powietrze, by zwołać Yarato na pomoc, gdyż byli zamknięci w magicznej klatce chlewie. Kolejnym błędem Dragonów okazało się nie docenienie prawdziwej siły Cheo w boju. Tym razem nie stała na uboczu - również chciała walczyć. Jej Magia Pełni Kontroli znacznie się wzmocniła od jej początkowych walk z Dragonami. Rozpoczęła się walka. Mirek od razu zapełnił całą arenę duszkami, które widzieli tylko członkowie Dragon Tale - ci po stronie Cheo już nie. Miało to wprowadzić ich w zamieszanie. Nie wiedział on jednak, że Chloe może te duchy ze spokojem zniszczyć - to też zrobiła. Wtedy Rex przeszedł do boju swoją standardową techniką - lustrami. Adrian i Luke, łącząc swoje zaklęcia w jedność stwarzali naprawdę potężne połączenie. Nie mogli jednak używać zaklęć, które spowijały by większy teren ogniem, co ich znacząco ograniczało. Walczyli z Winim, którego wiatr ledwie dawał radę przeciwstawiać się ich płomieniom; gdy jednak tylko udało im się zebrać jakąkolwiek przewagę, wkraczał ktoś z zewnątrz i psuł cały plan. Xandred i Peter również dawali radę ze sobą współpracować, mimo różnicy stylów i charakterów. Lód, który tworzyli wspólnie, był potężny. Ich przeciwnik okazał się władać magią stworzenia, dzięki której praktycznie na każdy ich atak miał jakąś sensowną kontrę, mimo tego problemem było to, iż był sam na dwóch. Widząc to, szybko dołączył się do niego Aridu, który miał niepozamykane sprawy u Xandreda. Walka stała się o wiele bardziej wyrównana, aczkolwiek raczej przewaga zaczęła tkwić po stronie rodziny Sarothów. Viridi trafiła najgorzej: do Airis dołączył się Yelov, więc samotnie musiała walczyć z dwoma potężnymi magami. Na jej szczęście, oboje preferowali walkę wręcz, tak samo jak i ona; a więc ich spór wyglądał raczej na zasadzie szybkich wymian ciosów. Cheo włączała się tylko tam, gdzie była potrzebna - zwykle więc ratowała swoich poddanych w ostatniej chwili, gdy tylko mieli zostać trafieni. Dodatkowo, sama nieraz atakowała, zaskakując Dragonów, co spychało ich coraz bardziej ku porażce. Po pięciu minutach walki upadła pierwsza osoba - był to Peter, który został wypchnięty przez wiatr Winiego prosto w toksyczny dym Aridu, którego niechcący się nawąchał. Doprowadziło to do sytuacji, w której zwyczajnie zemdlał, młody Saroth wiedział jednak, że Evans nie lubi się łatwo poddawać, zatem dodatkowo zaczął pastwić się nad jego omdlałym ciałem; przeszkodzili mu w tym jednak Luke i Adrian, na chwilę odłączając się od ich walki. Okazało się to być jednak średnim pomysłem, gdyż ta chwila nieuwagi została wykorzystana przez Airis, która miała chwilę spokoju, jako iż Viridi skupiła się na Yelovie, któremu spuszczała raczej ostre bęcki. Walka stała się strasznie chaotyczna, lecz w tym wszystkim przewagę zyskiwała drużyna Cheo. Jedyną nadzieją było pojawienie się Matsu w ostatniej chwili. Wtem, ktoś otworzył wrota od chlewa. Był to Filemon Saroth, który widząc tą inbę... nie robił nic. Był pozbawiony sił i potrzebował odpoczynku, usiadł więc w bezpiecznym miejscu z boku i obserwował co się dzieje. Chwilę później upadł drugi z Dragonów - Rex nie dał rady zablokować ciosu maga tworzenia, który zaszedł go od pleców. Gdyby nie szybka interwencja Viridi, która z pomocą Xandreda i Chloe dała radę zakryć w całym tym chaosie jego ranę - wykrwawiłby się. Walka schodziła na zły tor. Część II Nie mając żadnego lepszego pomysłu na zyskanie przewagi, w całym tym chaosie Adrian zaczął namawiać każdego na swój plan. Było to ciężkie we wszechobecnym chaosie, w którym było trzeba co chwila zwracać uwagę na Rexa i Evansa, by ich nie zabito, a przeciwnicy nie chcieli dopuścić do żadnej formy kontaktu między Dragonami. Będąc poobijanym z każdej strony, Dragneelowi ostatecznie udało się doprowadzić do rozpoczęcia jego planu. Wszyscy Dragoni zebrali się w jednym miejscu, po czym kto mógł stworzył barierę, by zapobiec gwałtownemu atakowi ze strony wroga. Wiedzieli jednak, że to nie wytrzyma zbyt długo. Wewnątrz zapory rozpoczęto zbieranie swojej energii magicznej w jedną, potężną sferę. Mieli jednak zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund. Kula zaczęła emanować tak potężną energią, że jej moc przebijała się przez barierę, tworząc poza nią wiatr, który nieco przeszkadzał drużynie Cheo. Mimo tego po chwili potężny atak Airis szybko zniszczył zaporę. Wtedy Dragoni uwolnili moc swojego wspólnego ataku, który zmiótł całą arenę z powierzchni ziemi w oka mgnieniu. Siła ataku była zdecydowanie zbyt duża, lecz przez to, że była skoncentrowana raczej w budynek, nikt z Dragonów ani drużyny Cheo za bardzo nie ucierpiał, niektórzy zostali tylko trochę pognieceni przez spadające gruzy budynku. Niedaleko był już Matsu, który poczuł energię uderzenia, co o mało nie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Fala uderzeniowa była na tyle potężna, że całe gospodarstwo rolne ''jebło w pizdu. Sharp nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic innego, niż tylko proste o kurwa; wiedział już, że czeka go poważna walka. Szał bojowy nie zszedł z niego jeszcze do końca, więc znów zmienił swe ciało w dwa żywioły jednocześnie, po czym ruszył na pomoc Dragonom. Zaczął biec, a kiedy dotarł na miejsce zobaczył bestialską walkę. Drużyna Cheo miała zdecydowaną przewagę, lecz atakowała strasznie chaotycznie. Złość staruszki przeszła poprzez kontrolę na posłusznych jej magów. Dragneel ucierpiał w swoim ataku najmniej i szybko się otrząsnął, więc musiał radzić sobie z czterema przeciwnikami jednocześnie - przynajmniej z początku, aż Sharp nie włączył się do walki. Zrobił to spektakularnie, wjeżdżając z buta w Winiego, który już był gotowy do jednego ze swych silniejszych ataków, szybko też zabarykadował się wraz z nim w barierze z piasku, w której zyskał ogromną przewagę - odciął bowiem przeciwnika od powietrza, którego ten wymagał. Do Adriana szybko dołączył się Luke, dzięki czemu mogli oni wykonać swoje niedawno wymyślone połączenie zaklęć, które nazwali Eksplozją Bólu Ognistego Boga. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak, że rozniosło wszystko w promieniu kilkunastu metrów w pizdu, ogień jednak szybko zniknął. Był na tyle mocny, że gdyby Airis nie odciągnęła od niego Aridu i Mirka, zginęliby niezależnie, co by zrobili. Ucieczka była jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie tego ataku. Ta dwójka dopełniała się w niesamowity sposób, zwłaszcza, że desperacko chcieli pokonać przynajmniej jednego przeciwnika zanim reszta się wykaraska. Viridi doszła do siebie dość szybko, zatem na nowo zajęła się walką z najzwinniejszą magiczką, Airis; w sporze jeden na jeden wyglądało to dość wyrównanie i jeszcze bardziej destruktywnie, zwłaszcza, gdy obie wpadły na genialny no nie do końca dobry pomysł przelania większości swojej energii magicznej w pięści. Ich ciosy nieraz wywoływały huk powietrza, gdy to przekraczało prędkość dźwięku, a gdy uderzały w grunt, ziemia pękała na metr wgłąb. Adrian z Lukiem zajęli się Aridu. Dzięki swej zwinności i mocy ognia, Luke ze spokojem doprowadzał ciekłe i stałe cząsteczki w dymie młodego Sarotha do przejścia w stan gazowy, a gdy te ulatywały w powietrze, stawały się jakby niedziałające; Adrian zajął się ofensywą, przez co po chwili Aridu leżał już na ziemi bez sił do walki. Udało się pozbyć jednego oponenta. Nadal w walce pozostawała jednak czwórka ludzi z elity Rady Magii, mag klasy K oraz sama Cheo; gdy jednak tylko ze zniszczenia stodoły otrząsnęła się Chloe i obudziła Xandreda, Dragoni zyskali przewagę. Murata nie do końca był spełniony faktem, że Aridu nie brał już udziału w walce, jednak walczył dalej. Zajął się czwartym magiem z elity, tajemniczym rosłym mężczyzną, który okazał się być typu zabójcy. Nie zabójcy feniksów, tytanów czy innych amerykańskich pancakes ''bądź hiszpańskich ''huevos, tylko po prostu zabójcy. Nie pierdolił się w tańcu i używał swych morderczych technik na Xandredzie. Jedną z nich zatostował wyjątkowo trafnie, ugadzając maga wody w czułe miejsce, na co temu wybałuszyły się gały i z bolesnym piskiem upadł. Co gorsza, w tym samym momencie Wini pozbył się piaskowej bariery Matsu, która wybuchając wywołała ogromny, świetlny rozprysk, a jeden z piaskowych odłamków... dobił resztki infiltratora ''Muraty. To musiało zaboleć, więc chłopak zemdlał. Na całe szczęście, był żywy. Chloe była jednak w stanie zauważyć słaby punkt maga zabójcy, stworzyła więc ponad trzydzieści duchów gotowych do wysadzenia się w powietrze. Jej przeciwnik niezbyt dobrze radził sobie gdy wrogów było więcej, poczuł więc w sobie siłę Dawida Podsiadło, vel ''jak mam bronić kiedy ich jest więcej, kilkanaście z duszków wysadziło się więc tuż przy jego twarzy. Mag był silny i ten atak pewnie nie zrobiłby na nim wrażenia, gdyby nie fakt, że przez chwilę gdy był ogłuszony nie zauważył, że walka Viridi i Airis przeszła niebezpiecznie blisko i przedstawicielka Rady z Urbem... cisnęła nim w swoją konkurentkę. To finalnie znokautowało biednego, nieudolnego zabójcę. Chloe zaopiekowała się Xandredem i przełożyła go wraz z Rexem i Evansem z dala od pola bitwy. Cheo zdawała się nie być zadowolona ze sposobu w jaki Dragoni zyskują przewagę, włączyła się więc do walki na pełnej kurwie, atakując Chloe gdy ta przenosiła omdlałego Rexa. Dziewczyna dzięki swej magii przywołała z innego pierdolonego wymiaru ducha zwanego Dan Kuso, ''który to stawił czoła babuszce gdy dziewczyna oddalała się wraz ze swym ''compadre ''poza miejsce walki. Po chwili sama włączyła się do boju. Sharp tymczasem wygrał swoją walkę z Winim, kończąc ją swoim ''Smoczym Piaskiem Zachodu, który pozbawił oponenta wzroku na zawsze. Nie widząc, mag z elity Rady mógł jedynie ślepo atakować wszystko dokoła, temu jednak Matsu łatwo się przeciwstawił, atakując z daleka piaskową lancą, która przebiła maga powietrza, zabijając go. Nakręcony Sharp jednak nie był zbyt kulturalny wobec swych przeciwników, więc na zakończenie wysadził ciało swego przeciwnika w powietrze, czemu towarzyszyła potężna eksplozja światła. Na arenie pozostali: Chloe, Viridi, Luke, Matsu i Adrian po stronie Dragonów; Cheo, Airis i Mirek po stronie jak tu ominąć powtórzenia słowa Cheo babuszki. Ona sama w walce z Chloe wygrywała, jej magia była w stanie bowiem kontrolować przywołane przez nią duchy i zjawy, a jak się okazało, panna Cameron dobra była tylko w wykorzystywaniu ich do walki, a nie do walki z nimi. Walka była na tyle zacięta, że jej ślady szło odczuć nawet w Yoroshi, co skłoniło Yarato do dołączenia. Nie czekając na nic, przerwał swoją rozmowę z bossem mafii Jarco d'Kachko, po czym rzucił się na pomoc swym kompanom. Użył swej magii, by dotrzeć na miejsce szybciej, droga jednak była dość długa i musiała mu trochę zająć. Viridi nadal walczyła sama. Jedynym, który mógł jej dotrzymać kroku w prędkości, był Matsu w swej dwużywiołowej formie, jednakże nie był on już dłużej w stanie jej kontrolować. Dawała ona mu ogromną siłę, lecz przeciążała ciało i duszę, chłopak musiał więc odpocząć. Luke z Adrianem w walce z Mirkiem radzili sobie świetnie - wpadli bowiem na pomysł atakowania wszystkiego co się da wszędzie dokoła. Wtedy, niezależnie w jaki sposób ich przeciwnik chciał uciekać, nie był w stanie tego robić. Magowie ognia byli jednak wymęczeni już walką; zwycięstwo było więc kwestią tego, kto pierwszy jebnie na glebę z wyczerpania. Sytuacja wyglądała gorzej u Chloe, która została postawiona w sytuacji bez wyjścia - Cheo nasłała ducha Dana Kuso na trójkę omdlałych Dragonów. Dziewczyna musiała wybierać - ich życie lub swoje, gdy ruszy na pomoc. Postanowiła być honorowa i sama się poświęcić... nie no, żartuję. Miała IQ większe niż sto i wykminiła, że pokonanie Cheo przerwie kontrolę nad duchem, więc zaatakowała ją wszystkim co miała. Plan się udał, lecz tylko częściowo. Zaatakowanie staruszki co prawda przerwało jej kontrolę nad Kuso, jednakże ona sama nie odniosła prawie żadnych obrażeń. Czując pięść Dragonki na swej twarzy, jedyne co zrobiła, to się uśmiechnęła. Zdjęła na chwile ze swych oczu swoje swagerskie okularki. - Fikasz mi, młoda? - spytała się. W jej głosie czuć było agresję i chęć walki. Część III Progres, który poczyniła staruszka przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie był niesamowity. Z początku nie dała by sobie rady z kimkolwiek z Dragonów, nawet gdy ten nie dawałby z siebie wszystkiego; teraz to ona nie używała pełnej mocy, a Chloe nie dawała sobie z nią rady. Pazur Ognistego Feniksa ''Adriana Dragneela przebił się na wylot przez ciało Mirka, przez co na arenie pozostało już tylko dwóch zdolnych do walki z Drużyny Cheo, jeśli oczywiście wliczymy ją samą. Dragneel potrzebował odpoczynku, jednak Luke wspomógł w walce Viridi, strzelając w stronę jej przeciwniczki mnóstwem ognistych pocisków. Unikanie ciosów tej dwójki było wręcz niemożliwe, a kontrola Cheo stawała się coraz słabsza, więc w którymś momencie została przerwana poprzez wysiłek Airis, która widząc ogrom zniszczeń które zostały poczynione, zwyczajnie uniosła ręce w górę w znaku poddania się. Nie chciała walczyć. Viridi oraz Dragneel zdjęli żywioły ze swego ciała; dziewczyna zaczęła rozmawiać z Airis, tłumacząc jej co i jak - liczyła, że załatwi jakieś ułaskawienie w elicie Rady, Luke zaś pobieżył na pomoc Chloe; mimo dużego dystansu między jednym a drugim miejscem walki, czuć było moc bijącą od ciosów jednej z walczących kobiet. Reyes dał znak swojej koleżance, że ta może odpocząć, a on przejmie walkę. Był to dobry pomysł, gdyż nie dość, że był od niej silniejszy, to jeszcze jego magia sprawdzała się lepiej w walce ze staruszką. Jego zmęczenie nieco mu się jednak udzielało, przez co nie mógł również zyskać przewagi nad Cheo. Użył swej ''Eksplozji Ognistego Tytana dla rozgrzania atmosfery, po czym uniknął kilku ciosów Saroth, której za nic były tak podstawowe ataki Luke'a, a następnie użył na niej Potężnego Rozdarcia Ognistego Tytana. Atak przeciął powietrze, którego ciąg wręcz uniemożliwił staruszce uniknięcie go, a następnie potężny, nacierający z absurdalną prędkością ogień buchnął prosto na nią. Pole walki pokryło się dymem. Ten jednak szybko opadł, podobnie jak uśmiech na twarzy Reyesa, który zmienił się w mieszankę zdziwienia z przerażeniem. Cheo, mimo iż została trafiona jednym z jego najsilniejszych ataków, dalej stała niewzruszona na zgliszczach czegoś, co kiedyś było polem uprawnym. Chloe nie miała więc innego wyjścia niż dołączenie się do walki. Luke musiał jednak uważać na jej duchy, by nie zostały skrzywdzone przedwcześnie, więc bitwa nie była prosta tak czy siak. Mimo tego gdy tylko panna Cameron przywołała wielkiego ducha przypominającego Pudziana, którego jedynym celem był prosty atak frontalny na Cheo, udało im się zyskać nieco przewagi. Staruszka nie mogła przejąć kontroli nad nim - gdy tylko, próbowała, ten krzyczał że tanio skóry nie sprzeda ''i nacierał dalej na nią. Nie mając innego wyjścia, nestorka rodu Sarothów wreszcie ukazała swą prawdziwą siłę. Wyciągnęła dłoń do przodu, dotykając ducha za klatkę piersiową, po czym wyszeptała jakieś słowa, a ten został odepchnięty kilka metrów w tył, niszcząc ziemię na swojej drodze. Luke wykorzystał chwilę przerwy w atakach Pudziana i zaatakował sam, Cheo nawet nie przejęła się jego ciosami i przyjęła je otwarcie. Zaraz potem duch natarł po raz kolejny, okazał się to być jednak jego ostatni cios. Staruszka chwyciła jego pięść, gdy ten atakował, a następnie uniosła drugą rękę w górę, wystawiła palec wskazujący ku niebu i spokojnie powiedziała ''przepadnij, ''a duch zniknął. Wprawiło to w niemałe osłupienie Chloe; Luke zaś widział, że w takim układzie nie ma za dużo szans na wygraną. Doradził więc swojej koleżance, by utrzymała Cheo w ryzach przez jakiś czas, a on sam pobiegnie po kogo tylko się da na wsparcie. Chwilę później wrócił wraz z Viridi i Matsu. Ten drugi był w widocznym szale bojowym, trzęsły mu się zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie, a na twarzy widać było chęć morderstwa. Kiba doradziła mu, by nie szarżował za bardzo - Sharp bowiem gdy nadużywał swojej formy dwóch żywiołów tracił panowanie nad samym sobą, a to mogło przynieść więcej złego niż dobrego. On sam również to wiedział, dlatego pokrył swe ciało jedynie piaskową smoczą skórą; Viridi znów eksplodowała światłem, zmieniając się w nie całkowicie. Luke i Chloe postanowili nie wtrącać się w to, co mogło się wydarzyć, odsunęli tylko omdlałe ciała swych przyjaciół dalej i przyglądali się walce. Cheo nie dawała rady prędkością Viridi, a brutalna siła Matsu zdecydowanie nad nią przeważała, nie ustała więc zbyt długo. Cały czas nie dawała jednak z siebie wszystkiego, oszczędzała siły na możliwą ucieczkę, do której posunęła się dość szybko, teleportując się wraz ze swymi wnukami do pierwszego lepszego źródła energii, które wyczuła. Szczęście jednak nie sprzyjało jej na tyle, na ile ona by chciała - teleportowała się prosto na Yarato Shirego, który sam był już przygotowany do walki. Widząc to, odrzuciła omdlałe ciała swoich wnuków na dużą odległość w dwie różne strony, wyhamowała jednak je chwilę przed upadkiem, by nic się im nie stało. - Znów uciekasz, Cheo? Eh, Dragoni zdecydowanie są zbyt wolni - zaśmiał się chłopak, chłodząc się swoim wachlarzem. - Uważasz się za szybszego od Viridi? - Cheo zaczęła się śmiać. - Jesteś śmieszna. Obserwowałem całą sytuację przez cały czas, twój wnuczek miał mój strumień wzroku opleciony na małym palcu lewej dłoni. - spokojnie mówił Yarato, w stałej gotowości do walki. - To jest ''shonen, chłopcze. Kontynuuj ambitną przemowę przed walką, nie mam prawa przecież ci przerywać, mimo, iż jestem twoim wrogiem - powiedziała Cheo. Była ciekawa działań Shirego. - Patrzenie na walkę z jednoczesnym graniem w makao z mafiozami nie jest proste, ale jakoś dałem radę. Wiele się nauczyłem patrząc na moich walczących przyjaciół - ciągnął Yarato - a w każdym razie wykminiłem, jak mogę pokonać ciebie. No, chyba że znów zabraknie mi siły. - A raczej tak będzie. - wtrąciła się staruszka. - No. Pewnie tak. Dobra, koniec shonenowej ''gadki, czas walczyć. - Yarato przybrał swoją charakterystyczną pozycję bojową, która wyglądała, jakby miał wyjebane... lecz nie miał. Cheo czekała na jego ruch. Młody mag wody zaatakował staruszkę ''Lodowym Deszczem, Wodnym Wiertłem ''i milionem innych pozornie bezsensownych ruchów staruszkę, która ich nawet nie unikała. Wtem, jedno z wierteł po dotknięciu jej eksplodowało, przez co ta zmuszona została do reakcji i odskoku, gdzie już czekał Shiri z gotowym Rasenganem ''Rekinem Morskim, który o mało nie połknął Cheo. Ta dała radę jednak przebić się na wylot przez jego pysk; umierając, wodny stwór eksplodował, co znów doprowadziło staruszkę do przymusu ucieczki. Przygotowanie młodzieńca zadziwiło nestorkę Sarothów, dlatego uciekając w razie czego przygotowała się i użyła ataku niszczącego wszystko dokoła niej, rozbijając kilka wiszących w powietrzu kul wrzącej wody. Shiri jednak tylko się uśmiechnął - atak ten bowiem na chwilę okrył dymem to, co dokoła niej, więc chłopak zyskał cenne kilka sekund na stworzenie swojego Kła Rekina, którym również chybił Cheo, lecz nieco zmęczył. Zdenerwowana już pozornie bezcelowymi atakami Yarato, staruszka rzuciła się sama do ataku, jej oponent znał jednak jej siłę i wiedział, że nie da rady wykonać uniku, zablokował się więc wodną tarczą. Nie dało to zbyt wiele, prócz tego, że babuszka musiała przerwać atak w jednym momencie, gdyż o mało nie uderzyłaby lodowej warstwy-pułapki, która prawdopodobnie wysadziła by jej rękę; zaatakowała ją z dystansu, a gdy ta wybuchła, Shiri był już duży kawałek dalej, obserwując Cheo z ukrycia zza grupy drzew. Używał do tego jednego z trzystu wytworzonych przez siebie strumieni wzroku, którymi nagle zaatakował. Szybkość babuszki nie wystarczyła do uniknięcia ich, szybko więc niektóre oplotły jej nogi, obalając ją. Wtedy Yarato podbiegł i użył swego ''Złudzenia Oceanu ''na Cheo, po czym przygotował kilka pik stworzonych z lodu, które przebiły się przez siatkę zaklęcia, dźgając staruszkę. Większość nie zrobiła nic, jedna jednak trafiając w lewe ramię doprowadziła do stanu, w którym staruszka nie mogła nim dalej atakować. Chłopak walczył na poważnie i powoli opadał z sił, wszystko jednak szło po jego myśli. Miał zamiar pozbawić staruszki możliwości ataku jeszcze jedną ręką, a wtedy uniemożliwić jej kontrolę. Obawiał się tylko tej techniki, którą opisywała mu Viridi, tego preludium do fuzji. Najgorsze stało się jednak szybko faktem, ku jego irytacji. Zaklęcie pokryło duży obszar dokoła Cheo mroczną aurą, przez którą zaklęcia Yarato nie mogły się przebić, ona sama zaś zabrała swoich wnuków, przerzucając ich obu przez prawe ramię, po czym zniknęła. - Nadal ją widzę. Chociaż tyle dobrego - powiedział Shiri sam do siebie, po czym zaklął dobitnie. Był wykończony walką, postanowił jednak odszukać resztę Dragonów, których już nie widział. Szedł dalej spokojnie, a zniszczenia wskazywały mu drogę. Chwilę później zauważył Adriana i Luke'a, zmęczonych i rozmawiających ze sobą. Zapowiedź kolejnego rozdziału Cheo znów uciekła, tym razem można się jednak domyślić co knuje. Tytuł następnego odcinka też mówi dużo. Jak z nowym problemem poradzą sobie Dragoni? Tego przekonacie się już w następnym rozdziale zatytułowanym ''Narodziny tytana. ''Miłego, amigos!Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon